Of Angry Stone
by TheBlackLipstick
Summary: The Doctor finally arrives at Acrethorn Orphanage. He discovers an ignored, mad boy and must fight the gargoyle that haunts him. He must open the locked door that rattles and creaks. But there is a prowler in the hall, an eye at the keyhole. A new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Of Angry Stone

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**The Visitor in The Night**

The children of Acrethorn Orphanage were thinking. Linda had sent for a doctor so it must be bad. Is he mad? They asked themselves, but again and again, they couldn't find an answer. He certainly had never seemed, well, normal. However, they had never seen a mad person, so how could they tell. They weren't allowed into his room, door was always locked. But then, there was more than locked door in this place.

Suddenly, they heard a _whoosh-whoosh! whoosh-whoosh! _noise like a wheezing elephant. They ran to the window, and there, on the unswept leaf-clogged drive, was a box. A blue box.

'Linda,' shouted someone, 'its one of those old police box things!'

It looked very impressive on the drive, but its glory was shattered when there was a loud bang from inside, and black smoke emitted from behind the door.

'Doctor, are you sure you fixed it?' coughed Amy, throwing open the TARDIS doors to let some fresh air in.

The Doctor's hand appeared over the top of the console.

'I'm alright!' he said and heaved himself up. The Doctor started wiping the soot of his face. 'Err, well, that was certainly something new! I've never seen it do that before!' He gasped, and then all further words were lost in a fathomless fit of coughing.

'Rory!' called Amy into the murky atmosphere of the control room.

Rory appeared from an adjoining corridor. 'I've got the bolt!', He said holding it up in the gloom. Then, he saw the mess. 'WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO! Doctor, have you been reheating that pizza?'

'No, no! I just made a minor mis-' _cough! _'calculation with the-' _cough! _'Portal Manipulators!', The Doctor went to the opened doors and leaned out. 'Phew! Well, at least we're here now!'.

A woman came out the door and bustled hurriedly towards them. 'Who are you? and what are you doing at Acrethorn Orphanage!'.

'You need a Doctor, don't you?'

'No? Well, yes, but-'.

'So you do then?'

'Yes, but you're-'

'-Not the sort of person you were expecting', finished The Doctor, 'So', he turned around on the stairs, '_why _do you need one?'.

'Well, since you're here, there's a boy in our care, could you please examine him? He-' She stopped, and closing the door on the curious faces in the living room, she continued. 'He's delirious, Doctor, keeps locking himself in his room and shouting. He only comes out at night, the kids hear him pacing the corridors. He's up on the left side of the landing,'

'Any idea what he was shouting about?'

'No, sorry, the door's bolted on the inside'.

The Doctor strode through the door and up the stairs. The landing was long and narrow It was a dark hallway, possibly because the only window was being blocked by a thin, bony figure who was peering out.

'You parked that right in the middle of a puddle, you know. And your Portal Manipulators are all wrong', he sighed, 'Hi, I'm the mad one. And you must be another doctor sent to _examine _me', he raised his eyebrows sarcastically when he said that word. It was then that Amy saw his eyes. They were full of blue and green and red and gold. Like the man in the supermarket, she thought.

'Mind you, you don't look like the others. I'm Silas by the way, who are you?' He proceeded back into his room, and the door was open. The others followed him, into a room, small and shabby with dark, cracked and peeling paint. All the available flat surfaces were covered with stacks of papers, clay in plastic bags or small crude clay sculptures of what looked like monsters. It certainly looked like a mad boy's room.

'This is Pond,' said The Doctor, 'and this is Rory, and I'm The Doctor'.

'Really? I thought he was', said the boy glancing at the doorway, but before The Doctor ask him who 'he' was, Rory interrupted him.

'What are these drawings of,' he asked, picking up one of the papers. It looked like a dragon crossed with a lion.

'Its the creature up on the hill,' he said, 'there's a.. a stone statue up there. It looks like that. Well, sometimes. It comes to me in the night, Doctor, to my window, it peers in. Its different everytime.' The boy's eyes filled with fear.

'I knew I had to record it somehow, to prove to everyone it was real. I tried drawing it but it wasn't enough.' He got up of the bed and paced whatever little floorspace was left.

'Then, I discovered the media of clay,' he gestured to the vast lumps of it on the tabletop. 'It was difficult at first, the texture was different to how I guessed it would be.' Then he stopped. ' Its like in _La Gargouille_. I can show you, but you'll have to sit here and wait.'

'When does he usually arrive?'

'Around two-ish. I'm not mad, Doctor.'

'No,' said The Doctor, 'No, I don't believe you are.'

As they were heading back to the TARDIS for bedding, Amy said, 'Doctor? How did they know your number? And did you see his eyes?'

The Doctor muttered, 'Yes, I think this is the younger version of our friend from the supermarket. I don't think _they _in the house. I think Silas knew. Or at least The TARDIS did. There's something special about Silas. '


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Approach of _La Gargouille _and The Slumber Party Of A Lifetime.**

**Hi everyone, **

**Sorry this has taken so long to update, experimenting in Sherlock fanfiction distracted me. Still, here it is.**

* * *

><p><em>'Once upon a time, there was a terrible dragon called La Gargouille who lived in a cave far above the River Seine in France. La Gargouille would often burn and ruin the village that stood near the cave, and carry away its occupants to their infernal doom. A brave missionary came to the village, and in return for their conversion to Christianity, he swore to slay the dragon and save the vil-' <em>

'Yes, yes, don't worry about that bit!' Silas fidgeted impatiently. 'Go to... err... page... three and read out the last one and a half lines'.

_'The creature was led back to the village and was burned, but its head and neck would not, as they were accustomed to its own fire-breathing abilities. The head was mounted on the new church to scare away evil spirits.'_

_'_And there it is!' Amy gazed at the long, prowling silhouette on the horizon. The field behind the orphanage was a low rolling hill from which sprouted a mane of golden grasses. One squat hawthorn bush cowered to their right, as Silas strode on in front, the setting sun illuminating his strange irises to an infernal glow.

The Doctor finished reading and looked up. _The Legend of La Gargouille _had stirred something in his memories, like wind blowing leaves of a book, but what it was, he couldn't quite remember. There came a certain point where you start losing memories as well as gaining them. Golems, perhaps, and something about what was it? A pale face flashed into his head, featureless except for a lipless mouth full of sharp teeth. Grey shadows darkened the eye sockets.

They were on top of the hill now, with sinking sun blazing defiantly in their faces, as if unwilling to go down and leave them to their fate in the night. The creature, for as The Doctor disputed afterwards the thing could not be classified as a gargoyle because it wasn't attached to a wall, lay there grey and slimy looking in the sun.

'Ah!' shrieked Amy when she it first, 'A weeping angel!' And though it looked uncommonly like one, The Doctor knew it was not. It's eyes were huge and black with no pupils and long talons scraping at the hard earth beneath it.

'No,' The Doctor said, 'it's not, but it's trying to look like one.' He went around the statue, scanning it and narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Then suddenly, he jumped back with an 'Eek!' and nearly fell over a rock.

'What is it, Doctor?'

'Its a.. a.. you know what I can't remember! But stay well back!'

'You can't remember?' said Rory, raising an eyebrow.

'O give us a break, Rory, I'm nine hundred and nine years old, I think I have a right not to remember things!'

'Why did you take up Doctoring then? Its doesn't always look like this,' mused Silas, more to himself than them. 'I think it's doing it to scare you'.

'How did you know!' Gaped The Doctor.

'About what?'

'The Portal Manipulators! The TARDIS's phone number! And why aren't you scared of this thing?'

'We have more in common than you think, Doctor, I wish I could explain better than that'.

The Sun was now almost completely gone and the grass through up blue-green feeling to the air. The shadows flicked over the creature.

'I think we should move,' said Rory, 'I don't want to be caught out on a dark hillside with a not-weeping angel running loose.'

* * *

><p>It was about quarter to two, and The Doctor was struggling to remember.<p>

'Erm..-' he scratched his head '-errr... hmm.. no wait! no.. err.. we need to go the library!'

'The Library,' Amy asked, 'why?'

'To help me remember, whatever I'm supposed to remember, I'm pretty sure it's in a book'.

The Doctor pulled his sleeping bag a little further up his shoulders. He had let Amy and Rory have the futons out of generosity, the sleeping bags were less than comfortable, but was now beginning to regret it. He gazed in enviously at the two of them, stretched out like windmills on the soft cotton mats.

Suddenly there were footsteps by the window, light-footed yet carried a monstrous wait.

'He's coming!' whisper-shouted Silas and stared out of the window. A twisted ashen face appeared, and put its eye up to the window. It was as cold and as black as a closed coffin.

The Doctor gasped and Amy and Rory held their breath. They were so enraptured by this sight, that they did not notice the soft, malevolent hiss in the hall and the shuffle of approaching feet. A hazel eye peered at them through the keyhole. If they had seen it they would have found it familiar. For they were the eyes of The Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Books To Take Back**

**Hi guys, **

**Good to be back! Had a great holiday! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Linda decided to see how the new therapist was getting on. She knocked on the door and the heard the cry from the next room, 'Come in!'<p>

She went down the corridor and opened the door.

'What are you doing here?'

'Treating the patient,' The Doctor replied, 'any chance of a cup of tea?'

The three of them looked bedraggled indeed. No-one had been able to sleep after the encounter with the.. thing.

Linda nodded and raised an eyebrow at the room, and then walked out.

Silas wasn't paying any attention to his companions, to busy rummaging around in the tangled web of pyjamas, sleeping bags and- 'aha!', Silas grinned.

He pulled out the battered copy of _French Myths and Legends _and added it to the pile already accumulated on his bed.

'What _are _you doing?' Amy raised an eyebrow at the scurrying teenager, who currently had his curly head inside a pillowcase. 'Yes!' he grinned victoriously, as he retrieved a very old volume of _A Tale of Two Cities_.

'Getting my books together, I have to take them back today!' He pelted off down the staircase with a stack of books under each arm. The Doctor bolted after him.

'Doesn't he remind you of someone?' Rory looked Amy in the eye.

'Yes,' Amy smiled, 'he does.'

Monty, the Library Assistant, shivered as the dawn shook the cold from the folds of his coat. It was a big library for just three people to manage, but they had a rotor, and a rotor was the key to all efficiency.

He had barely unlocked the door and taken his overcoat off, before the first customers arrived.

The Doctor was scanning the shelves of the Mythology section, which was poorly sorted, due to lack of staff, but was, happily, very thorough.

'Grrr..' muttered The Doctor as he picked his way through with the care people use around old and rather authoritative texts. 'The Greeks are next to the Mesopotamians! This so confusing! Oh! Here it is!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**My Unshaped Form**

**Hi, sorry this story has such a resemblance to _What Are Little Boys Made Of, _I and Mark Gatiss had telepathy. **

* * *

><p>Sometimes, all you want is an answer. But then, sometimes, the answer does more damage than the question alone ever could. Be careful what you wish for, sort of thing. This is what happened when me, Amy, Rory and The Doctor went to the library. We should never have known. I could have put up with nightmares, the obsessive drawing, the shape-shifting statue haunting my waking hours. Being called mad. And then The Doctor would have left it alone. It never would have happened.<p>

Who am I kidding? The Doctor and I were going to get entangled one day. For better or worse, as they joke. In this case, for worse.

Golems.

'Golems.'

'What?'

'Clay slaves, created only to serve humans. Meaning 'dumb' or 'helpless' or in the Bible 'my unshaped form'.'

'So?' Amy put her head on one side quizzically.

'Did I ever tell you about the Pantheon of Discord, Pond?'

'No?'

'They were exiled from the universe, able to appear only when somebody is about to die. I've met them before, in many different shapes and guises. They give dying people a chance to live, but when they accept, the whole timeline is changed, therefore putting entire planets, galaxy even the universe in jeopardy. They feed on chaos.'

'Oh.'

'They had monsters to do their bidding, slaves, effectually, golems! They could shape-shift and followed their creators around through space and time.'

'And you think my monster's one of those, do you?', Silas looked up from a book entitled _Soapmaking For Beginners_.

'Err, yes!'

Amy recognised this stage. Whenever The Doctor discovered anything, he went into this mad, excited phase, though to be fair was only one notch up from his normal abnormality.

The Doctor shouted, 'Whoopee!' and, like a whirlwind, went to the desk, said yes he was visiting and would like to take a book out. He pulled out the psychic paper and filled in some forms, and dashed out with another 'Whoopee!'

'Why would there be one here?' asked Rory, as they were walking back.

'Well, if their creators dies or is injured, the golems fall back into the universe with them, crash!'

'Really?'

'There'll be a crash site near by, so where is the creature's master?'

The Doctor pondered.

'Dead, probably, otherwise it would have been sucked back to it's own continuum.'

'So, how do we stop it?'

'We have to find the remains of the being, prove to it, it's master is dead, then it should shut down automatically'.


End file.
